Eragon Returns
by TheLightShadow
Summary: Eragon has rebuilt the order of riders to its once lost glory and its about time he goes back to his homeland, alagaesia, since new evils come out of the shadow. Eragon has to try and keep the peace in alagaesia whilst also keep peace with himself... Anyway im bad at reviews hope u like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, This is ma first fanfic. So plz mercy.**

**This first chapter is a short intro, a sorta taster of wuts to come**

**But plz review. Tell me your ideas.. anything. Just smthin ide like to hear about you! anywayz read well!**

_"__Eragon Ebrithil, the council will start in an hour"_ Stated Blödhgarm in Eragon's mind.

Eragon was standing on a hill, his pure white robe moving slightly in the light wind. His violet eyes staring past the hoizon and his silver hair flowing onto his shoulders. The air around him hummed with energy, magic and wisdom. He was overlooking the lush green valley which surrounded the glorious city called Dras abr Mor'ranr, the home of the riders. The air was full of dragons, wild and bonded, young and old, ranging in color from obsidian black to stark white. The scene was breath taking. Eragon was proud of what he had accomplished. The Order of Riders was now back and as strong as ever. Dras abr Mor'ranr was situated in the middle of the valley on an island overlooking the turquoise waters of the large ocean which stretched on forever past the horizon. The sun was setting as it neared the horizon leaving a trail of orange light along the ocean. The orange light tinted the massive halls of Dras abr Mor'ranr. Its cobbled streets as wide as two well grown dragons could walk past side by side at ease. The houses had entrances contained no doors and where big enough for a dragon to enter. The hallways made of a mixture of marble, stone, wood where all carved in an intricate elvin design. The city was all situated around a massive main hall with a size which even put dwarfs giant halls in shame.

"_We should head back its almost time for dinner" _said Saphira as she softly landed next to Eragon. Saphira was the oldest dragon alive and since dragons never stopped growing she was bigger then most houses and so she could only fit in a few houses in Dras abr Mor'ranr, because of this Eragon and Saphira had a specious room in the main hall.

"Alright lets go." Eragon murmured still deep in thought." He gave one last glance at the horizon which behind hid Alagaesia, and then turned around heading back.

Alagaesia…

Hope u like it! Again it was just a short chapter sorta teaser thing ima bob idk xD

And Review !

Cya till Next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, im starting to understand how this site works so i might be able to update more often but now im trying to get along with 1 chapter a week.**

**Just Updated this chapter. There where a few mistakes and added your guys suggestions. PLZ Review and tell me what you think of ma fanfic so far and any ideas you have.**

**Anyway! Enjoy**

* * *

Eragon woke up with a start. His sheets where strewed around and he was drenched in sweat.

_"__Eragon?"_ Saphira asked concerned.

_"__Good morning…"_ Eragon murmured as he rubbed his eyes in a weak attempt to wake up fully. It was the same every morning, he woke up in pain, sheer pain both mentally but also in his very soul. His very being. As soon as Eragon continued down this dark train of thoughts Saphira nudged him out of bed whilst sending strong emotions of love across their mental link. Finally once Eragon got washed and changed into his white robe, ready for his daily activities he set out towards the massive hall where breakfast was held. Eragon sat at the main table alongside the other 2 dozen elfs which came with him from Alagaesia. Blödhgarm, now rider to a female amethyst dragon called Rinöe, and Eragon had become close friends during their time together building the new order of dragon riders. Blödhgarm sat to his left whilst Alanna sat to his right. Alanna where very close friends and even Eragon didn't know what was between them. Further along the table all the other elfs and the few riders which had graduated sat and ate breakfast. The other young riders all sat at a number of other smaller tables situated in front of Eragon's table. The young riders varied between elfs, humans, dwarfs and urgals. Since Eragon had included the dwarfs and urgals into the riders pact there had been a steady stream of riders from all races and the dwarves where starting to trust dragons and their riders.

Once breakfast was finished everyone split up to complete their respective tasks. The young riders starting their morning workout whilst the teachers heading to their classroom getting ready for today's lessons and the other elfs mostly did whatever perked their interest that day or helped out in teaching, conversed with the wild dragons or just generally helped out in maintaining Dras abr Mor'ranr. Eragon headed towards his study whilst Saphira flew ahead and curled up on her massive pillow. Eragon's study was an oak room close to the main hall. It was similar to the study in Ellesmera Eragon had when visiting during the great war. He had massive tear shape entrance for Saphira to enter and a terrace which over looked the lush green fields near Dras abr Mor'ranr. A massive pile of papers waited for Eragon to attend to all about the happening in Alagaesia and here in Dras abr Mor'ranr. It was nearing midday and Eragon had just finished all the papers when there was a nock on his heavy birch wood door. Eragon sensed two presences outside.

"Enter" Eragon called out. Two of Eragon's graduated students entered. One elf called Maerzadi and a dwarf called Thrifk.

"Eragon Ebrithil" they murmured in unison whilst bowing slightly.

"We have selected another batch of bonded dragon eggs to be taken to Alagaesia, all we need now are the riders who are to take the eggs there." Started of Maerzadi. "Also me and Thrifk and a couple others want to return for a few months to meet up with our families."

"I've told you numerous times before I don't want anyone to go for an extended amount of time since we need to protect the home of the riders and everything else the resides here." Stated Eragon sternly. "We can return to Alagaesia once our numbers have grown a lot more."

"But Ebrithil! There will only be a few of us and we will be gone for a few months only." Retorted Thrifk, Eragon looked at them with a sad expression. "Sorry, but I cant allow you. Now go, I believe you two have lessons to attend to." With sad expressions the pair turned around and walked out the room. In followed Blödhgarm with swift graceful steps. "Eragon-elda." Nodded Blödhgarm towards Eragon. "Blödhgarm" replied Eragon in-kind. "What do I the pleasure of your presence?"

"Eragon if I may, I think you should allow a few riders to return to Alagaesia. Most still have families there. They are homesick and this could do some good to them. Its also only a few months nothing much can happen during that time." Blödhgarm quickly stated.

Eragon thought hard. Time seemed to fly as Eragon kept on comparing the pros and cons, the dangers and advantages. When he was brought back to reality, he realised it was dark outside and Blödhgarm was sitting in an armchair next to the fireplace reading a book about art of shielding memories. Eragon cleared his throat and Blödhgarm looked up. "As I was saying, we know everything is alright in Alagaesia due to the scrying mirrors so not much harm could get to them and I guess we have enough riders here to protect Dras abr Mor'ranr." He stated. After getting approval from Saphira. Eragon stated to Blödhgarm, who had put away his book and was now listening closely to Eragon.

"The riders are returning to Alagaesia!"

Alagaesia….

* * *

**Cliff hanger! xD**

**Thanks for reading! Hope u liked, plz review and suggest where i should go next.**

**Cya till next time.**


End file.
